


when your child wants you to marry her kindergarten teacher and you're like "what???"

by shin_hoseok



Series: all in [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, its kinda cute, so the title sounds like crack but i promise it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shin_hoseok/pseuds/shin_hoseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which hoseok has a problematic child and minhyuk is the kindergarten teacher and they're kind of into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when your child wants you to marry her kindergarten teacher and you're like "what???"

**Author's Note:**

> don't even ask, i'm terrible at titles ; i hope you enjoy anyway <3

„I do-hon’t want to go-ho.“  
„I know, sweetheart, but your daddy has to work. Don’t worry, you’ll have so much fun that you won’t want to leave when he comes to get you later.“ Minhyuk glanced up at the father who looked like he didn’t know whether to laugh or start bawling too. „Just go ahead and meet the other children, I’ll be there in a second.“  
The girl looked up at her father, who just nodded and squeezed her hand softly before letting it go.  
„I’ll be back very soon, don’t be scared.“

She sniffled and then, surprisingly, started waddling towards the playroom bravely. It was a little heartbreaking, but not the worst thing he had seen, so he smiled at the father as he straightened up from his crouching position.

„She’s brave, I’m sure she’ll be fine.“, he said, because the father still seemed to be worried.

„I hope so.“ He gave a sigh and then, finally, smiled for the first time. It looked gorgeous, honestly. „It’s the fourth kindergarten I’m trying out now.“  
„What went wrong with the first three?“  
„She has a hard time finding friends.“ He bit his lip and Minhyuk wasn’t sure whether this guy was aware of how _sexy_ he actually was. „And honestly? She picks fights from time to time. She basically got kicked out from the last one because of it.“  
„Children do that. It’s harsh to kick them out for it.“, Minhyuk said with a frown. „Either way, she’ll be fine here, I promise. We’ve never had anyone complain.“  
„I’m counting on you.“ Again a brilliant smile. „By the way, my name’s Hoseok.“

-

  
Being a single father wasn't exactly easy, but Hoseok had learned to cope over the years, after the shock and hurt had worn off and left him with a tiny thing that screamed and needed attention and while Hoseok had always loved children he’d never wanted to have one so early in his life.  
Yet here he was, standing in front of the kindergarden, mildly terrified to go inside because if this didn’t work out again, what was he supposed to do?  
„You know you can come inside, right?“  
Hoseok flinched, turning his head towards the voice - it was the child care worker (was it Shownu?) he had met on the day he’d filed the application. He was leaning against a car that was presumably his, a phone in his hand.

„Uh…yeah, I…yeah.“, Hoseok stuttered, giving a nod. „I was just about to.“

„Don’t stress yourself too much, your daughter is fine. She’s a bright kid.“, the worker said with something that looked like a faint smile on his lips. „Our Minhyuk has taken good care of her, too, she seemed to have a lot of fun.“  
„That, uh…that sounds great.“ But Hoseok couldn’t really believe that quite yet, not without seeing it with his own eyes. „I…thanks.“  
„Sure.“ The guy smiled and just like that, Hoseok wasn’t scared anymore.

 

„Oh, you’re back!“ Minhyuk’s hair was all tousled and his shirt was stained with something that looked like watercolor, but he was beaming at Hoseok like he was genuinely happy to see him. 

And then she was coming out and honestly, Hoseok had never seen her like this - all bright and happy and smiley and when she stopped in front of him, right next to Minhyuk, she looked so mature for her age that it was almost scary.

"Hi, sweetheart.", he said, trying not to sound like he was low-key touched by this whole situation, mostly because she'd never reacted this way at the other kindergartens, because this seemed like it could actually turn out to be the right place for her. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah." She looked up at Minhyuk, frowning. "Minhyuk-ssi, I'll come back tomorrow, don't worry!"

„I can’t wait!“ Minhyuk reached down to ruffle her hair lightly and then gave Hoseok another warm smile. "See you tomorrow?"

"I guess so."

When Hoseok mouthed a "thanks" Minhyuk only nodded, beaming once again as if it was the most normal thing to fix Hoseok's life a little. 

 

-

 

"It's a complicated story."

"I have time."

Hoseok bit his lip, eyes fixed on the popsicle in his hand. It was kind of absurd, being here with someone who was more a friend of his daughter than of him, yet he kind of liked this, hanging out with Minhyuk while she was at her grandparent's house. 

"You know, this is my first night out in ages.", he said softly. "And we're spending it sitting on some park bench eating ice cream."

"You want to go get drunk instead?", Minhyuk asked as if it was actually something to consider.

"Nah, I have to go get her later, I can't show up drunk, my parents will kill me.", Hoseok said honestly. "What I wanted to say is just...this kind of fits you. You're like a huge child, you know? I feel like that's the reason you get along with them so well, too. You're just one of them."

"Hyung, everyone has an inner child, even you. Though you probably had to let go of it a little too early."

"I was nineteen when I got her." He hated telling this story, but then again there were few people who actually wanted to know. "She was at my doorstep with a letter from a girl who claimed it was mine, but I never knew for sure and I haven't seen the mother since, but I couldn't just give her away, so I took her in."

It was quite for a few seconds, then:

"Hyung, I...okay, that might sound wrong, but I really admire you.", Minhyuk said and Hoseok liked how his voice didn't sound apologetic at all. "I mean, we're the same age, you're literally only a few months older than me, yet you're so strong. You basically gave up your youth to care for that child and if that's not love I don't know what is."

"It bothered me at first, you know?", Hoseok mumbled. "Not knowing if she was really mine. But in the end that doesn't matter. Even if she isn't, she's still my daughter."

"Of course she is.", Minhyuk said lightly, in a way that made Hoseok want to tell him how much of a blessing he'd been to him since the very first day.

 

-

 

"Dad, you have to marry Minhyuk-ssi."

Hoseok almost dropped the book he'd been reading out loud for the last twenty minutes, turning his head to look at his daughter. 

"What did you just say?" 

"You have to marry Minhyuk-ssi.", she repeated innocently, cradling her doll closer to her chest and holy shit, she'd actually said that.

"Honey...why would I marry Minhyuk-ssi?", he asked carefully, unsure where she even had that thought from. 

"Because you like him.", she said lightly. "You always message him and if you marry him he'll be my dad too and I think that would be really cool."

"I'm...I'm just friends with him, honey.", he mumbled, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks nevertheless. "And I'm sure Minhyuk-ssi thinks the same way."

She pouted in that adorable way that made anyone soften up.

"He said he likes you a lot.", she said stubbornly. "And he said you're very cute."

"Did he?" And god, Hoseok hated how much he loved the thought of it. "Well, that doesn't mean he wants to marry me. I think the same things about him and I don't want to marry him either."

He didn't even bother to mention that he couldn't even if he wanted to, since it wasn't really allowed in the first place - it was a discussion for another time, something that he would try to explain to her in a few years.

"But I want you to get married."

"There's a lot of things I ask of you that you don't do either.", he reminded her.

"If I did everything you said, would you marry Minhyuk-ssi then?"

"Sure." Hoseok rolled his eyes. "But that's not going to happen anyway, is it?"

"You'll see, daddy."

For some reason Hoseok felt like that was a promise.

 

-

 

"My dad promised to marry you."

Minhyuk almost choked, blinking at her in confusion.

"Wait, what?"

"He said he would marry you if I behaved.", she explained sweetly, taking a bite of her apple.

"Ah...he did?", Minhyuk mumbled, placing his own apple onto the table, suddenly not feeling like eating anymore. "That's...I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

"Minhyuk-ssi, he did!", she protested. "I wouldn't lie to you about it."

"Okay then." Minhyuk gulped and then, finally, managed to catch a hold of himself again. This was just another part of his job, he thought, sitting in a children's chair in the lunch room and listen to the weird stuff they were imagining. "Sure then, but only if you behave, young lady."

 

-

 

"I heard you're getting married."

"Am I?" Minhyuk tried to look annoyed, but really, it was almost impossible because it was kind of funny. "Where did you hear?"

Shownu shrugged, sitting back in his chair. It was quiet for a few seconds and while Minhyuk usually enjoyed this silence that only ever occurred in the staff room he couldn't stand it right now.

"Hyung, can you just tell me, please?"

"Honestly?" He grinned. "She's telling everyone."

"Seriously?" It was worse than he'd thought and wow, he didn't think he could hate the idea of marrying Hoseok so much. "Isn't she technically endangering my job? What if she tells the other children and they tell their parents and they come at me for something that's not even happening?"

"Don't worry." And Shownu, being the angel he was, added: "I talked to her, she won't do it again."

"I honestly don't know where she got the idea from.", Minhyuk whined. "She's been here for like half a year and suddenly she wants me to marry her father?"

"You're close with him.", Shownu said as if that was the explanation for everything. "And she loves you. She probably wants to have you around all the time."

"That's cute, but I'm pretty sure it's never going to happen."

"Really?" 

Minhyuk hated the way Shownu could make him all doubtful with just a single word.

"Yeah, really."

"Like, I'm sure you don't want to marry him, at least not yet, but you two would actually make a cute couple."

"Yeah, thanks, I'm sure he feels exactly the same way.", Minhyuk said, voice dripping with irony.

"I wouldn't be so sure that he doesn't."

"I don't understand."

"Okay so it's pretty obvious that you like him, but it's also pretty obvious that he likes you back, you know."

And god, Minhyuk had no idea what to say, because honestly, yes, he did like Hoseok a lot, maybe even a little more than he should, but he'd accepted that a while ago and there was no way in hell he'd let himself hope for something other than friendship. 

"I know you probably don't want to get your hopes up, but you should probably give it a shot. I don't think you'll regret it."

With that, Shownu got to his feet and Minhyuk knew that the conversation was over. 

 

-

 

"Just so you know, your daughter is telling everyone we're getting married." Minhyuk's voice was surprisingly even when he said it, eyes fixed on the tv-screen in front of them. "And you know, I wouldn't mind marrying you, but you could've at least told me yourself."

It was only half a joke and somehow he had the feeling that Hoseok knew.

"Oh god, did she really?" 

Truth be told, it was kind of cute how embarrassed Hoseok was all of a sudden, blushing as he stared down at his fidgeting hands. "It's just another stupid idea of hers, she tried to convince me that I should marry you because she wants you to be her second dad."

And wow, that was actually really adorable.

"So that's not actually coming from you?", Minhyuk asked and because he was feeling daring he added: "Ah, now I'm kind of disappointed."

"That wasn't my intention." Hoseok was looking up now and their eye contact was getting strangely intense and even though it had happened before, because honestly, they had the most intense of glances shared between them, Minhyuk felt like this time his dream to song Hoseok's face off could actually become reality. "You know, I should invite you for coffee or something. To make up for the inconvenience and stuff."

"I'll have to accept that, won't I?", Minhyuk mumbled, shifting a little closer until their thighs pressed together. And then, because Hoseok was staring at him with dark pupils and that slightly opened mouth he reached out, cradling Hoseok's chin in his hands. "It's a date."  
Their first kiss was careful and tender and Hoseok broke away after a while, looking troubled and for a second Minhyuk was absolutely sure that he'd fucked up, that Hoseok didn't like this at all. Then Hoseok mumbled:  
"It't not that I don't want to, but we can't, my daughter is sleeping next door." and Minhyuk couldn't help but laugh and pull him close and Hoseok let him, nuzzling his shoulder shyly.  
"We might have to get used to that, hyung.", he said softly and really, he liked that thought a lot. 


End file.
